


When Death is a Bit Too Much.

by CrimsonRust



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Hetalia, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRust/pseuds/CrimsonRust
Summary: "Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig!"A lone voice called out to the sleeping German soldier.Is someone calling me? I know that voice, but who is it? That voice...I know that voice...ITALY! That's it! It's Italy...he sounds scared? Ha, who am I kidding he's always scar-"LUDWIG!!!"The German's thought's were cut off by the pain-filled screams of the Italian soldier."Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted, opening his eyes and running toward the screams.





	

When Death is a Bit Too Much  
by CrimsonRust, 

Prologue 

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig!"  
A lone voice called out to the sleeping German soldier.  
Is someone calling me? I know that voice, but who is it? That voice...I know that voice...ITALY! That's it! It's Italy...he sounds scared? Ha, who am I kidding he's always scar-  
"LUDWIG!!!"  
The German's thought's were cut off by the pain-filled screams of the Italian soldier.  
"Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted, opening his eyes and running toward the screams.

Just as he had gotten close enough to see the Italian, he looked up to see four men standing by his friend; the first one behind him was holding his right shoulder firmly in place, while the second held his left shoulder with one hand, holding his face firmly with the other to prevent movement. Both the third and the final fourth were standing in front of the weak Italian, with there backs turned to Ludwig.  
Just as he had began to get close he ran into a glass wall, it fit snugly between the three white walls holding it in place and the cold metallic floor.

"Feliciano! NO!" The German shouted and shouted, calling out to his fellow soldier, banging on the glass with his fists...but to no avail.  
He quickly noted the hand cultivators held in the hands of the two men with their backs turned to him. His observation was quickly turned elsewhere when he saw the tools penetrate the abdomen of the soldier's body. Feliciano let out a hair raising scream, and in that moment the men began to thrust their tools into the fascist's flesh. Ludwig couldn't event react before seeing the men move the tools from their former placement, to dragging them across the abdomen of the young solder, his guts spilling out and onto the cold metal floor. He could hear the pain in his friend's voice as he called out for him, choking on his own blood. He could hear his flesh tearing apart, making a god awful sound that alternated between the ripping of the flesh, and the sound of the blood spilling. But neither was worse then the sound that he made while trying to cry out the name, "Ludwig"; the sound of the blood being spat out as more flowed in, trying to breath...making out only "Lud-"  
The SS soldier banged on the glass, throwing himself into it doing anything and everything just to reach his friend. The thought had crossed his mind as to if they had Kiku, but it was passing as he thought that he needed to concentrate on getting to his dying friend. So he continued to throw himself at the wall. Trying, praying, that something would crack, that the wall would break.  
"I'm coming, Feliciano!" The SS Soldier called out to his friend, trying to get to him, trying to save him.  
"Lu-lu-lud-!" The Italian tried to call back, but to no avail. He couldn't get the words out.  
"Just another momen-"  
Yet again he was cut off, the banging stopped...everything stopped. The room fell silent. no more screams could be heard, no more chocking, no more tearing of flesh. All that could be heard was the blood gently dripping off the ends of the four blades.  
"Nein...nein...nein, nein, nein, nein,...NEIN!" The cries and screams of the soldier could be heard throughout the entire room. His sobs, his screams.  
"I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed out, running toward the men, busting through the glass wall at last...but too late, "FELICIANO!"  
Just as he screamed out one last time, he inhaled sharply and his eyes sprung open as he called out. A dream...it was all just an awful dream! Where is Feliciano? He just wanted to hold his lover in his arms again, and to tell him of his terrible dream. But when he came to his senses he began to realize that he was not where he was meant to be.  
Why is he here? What is this place? In fact, he didn't even know where here was. So many questions that would all have to wait for now, though.  
He began to look around the room, it was cold...too cold. It made his body shiver, his teeth chatter, and his skin clench. He had the worst feeling from this place, it made his hair stand up on end. Just in that moment that he tried to move he noticed that...He couldn't. There were shackles on his wrist's and his ankles, pinning him to a cold metal table. No matter how much he pulled he just couldn't break them free. All that he could hear was the sound of a knife being sharpened against a blade stone, and a man (or so he assumed to be) humming this eerie tune. It sounded as if it belonged in a horror film...it sounded almost familiar, like he had heard it before. But when? Where? No, none of those questions mattered. Who did he hear it from.  
Just then he heard the man begin to sing the words to the tune, in a quiet hushed voice, almost like he was trying not to wake him from his sleep.

...

He recognized the words, the language, but his mind was working so slowly; like it had been in frozen water. He was pleased to have woken from a terrible nightmare, but found himself trapped in a darker place.  
Only thing is...this isn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I Just wan't to thank my good friend for helping me with my punctuation, and my spelling, and everything lol ^.^


End file.
